Torque converters and the associated transmissions can be configured and developed efficiently and shipped as one unit to the vehicle assembly facility. Both are complex assemblies with hydraulics, pumps, seals, and connections that must be tested before final installation into the vehicle. For this reason, it is more efficient for the torque converter-transmission assembly to be tested before connecting the assembly with an engine. Test machines have been developed to test the torque converter-transmission assembly (“assembly”). However, one problem in the testing process is to develop a method and/or apparatus that enables quick and easy attachment of the assembly to the test device, and is strong enough to transmit sufficient force to the assembly to perform a satisfactory test. Therefore, there is a need in the field for a strong attachment component that can be linked to a test machine without the need for a prolonged process of attaching and removing a series of fastening devices such as nut and bolt assemblies.
Drive plates are attached to the front cover of the torque converter and are regularly used to connect a torque converter to an engine. Typically, drive plates are attached during manufacture of the torque converter. Consequently, they provide a potential link to the testing device that would be strong enough to withstand the torque applied to the transmission assembly during the testing process.
Therefore, there exists in the field a need to develop a drive plate that can be used to quickly link the torque converter assembly to a test machine, while still able to properly link the torque converter-transmission assembly to the engine of a drive train.